Puppy Love
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: A very special present leads to months of puppy related fun for Jean and James
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy Love**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **K

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **A very special present leads to months of puppy related fun for Jean and James

**Author's Note:- **Lewis answer to the pets challenge complete and utter fluff that will probably last a lot of little short chapters! Entirely devoid of any of the things that normally make my fics "M" rated so no warnings this time just enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"James are you sure this is a good idea? I mean Jean has never really struck me as the sort of woman who goes all gooey over cute animals; do you think she'll thank you for this? She leads a pretty busy life especially now you two are together will she even have time for a puppy?" Laura asked as James pulled the car up outside the Oxfordshire Animal Rehoming centre.

"You know her dog just died, well about 6 weeks ago? She'd had him since Chris was a toddler and she's devastated." James replied smiling at the shocked expression on Laura's face.

"Jean had a dog? I've known her almost ten years and I had no idea I really didn't have her down as an animal person!"

"Yeah well Barney was a big dopey golden retriever and she adored him. She's been putting a brave face on it and doing the whole "I don't want another one it would never be the same" bit but I caught her looking at the website for this place online last night when I came in she turned the computer off and didn't think I saw but when I checked the internet history later she'd been looking at the puppies. The Cairn terrier puppies to be exact and they are ready to be rehomed from today. I called this morning they said I could come see them this afternoon and pick one. I couldn't come on my own someone will need to hold the little guy while I'm driving." He continued as they got out of the car and headed toward the entrance.

"You really are so sweet at times." Laura smiled laughing softly as he shrugged and a soft flush came to his cheeks. She knew he and Jean were ridiculously happy now that they were together and the fact that he did things just like this always reminded her how lucky her friends were that after so long trying to deny their feelings they had finally given into them.

"James Hathaway I called this morning about the Cairn Terrier puppies." He said when they reached the reception desk and the young women behind it nodded.

"Yes Mr Hathaway I have a note here in the book that you've been approved to take home one of the Cairns normally there's a rehoming process but since Barney and Chief Superintendent Innocent as so well known to us here at the centre the manager has said it's fine to go ahead." She smiled walking toward the door at the back of the room and indicating that they follow.

"Well known to them?" Laura whispered raising a questioning eyebrow at James.

"Jean helps run the charity dog show here every July and she donates sacks of food and blankets and stuff every month." James answered stepping through the door into the puppy nursery as Laura one again shook her head in surprise.

"That woman will never cease to amaze me." She laughed as the young girl took then to a pen at the end of the room where half a dozen balls of fluff ran about making a racket.

"The little one in the corner is a boy as is the one there who's nearly all black but with the grey goatee and the brown one, the others are all girls but I think Steven told me you want a boy?"

"Yeah definitely." James replied glancing around looking at each of the male puppies in turn already knowing which he was going to pick and the one with the little "beard" came strutting over to them ignoring it's siblings and immediately honing in on his hand as he reached down to stroke it. "Well it looks like this little guy made the decision for us."

"Great if you'll just come with me and fill in the rehoming form you can get him home to his new Mummy, it must have been hard for her losing Barney after so long."

"Yeah it was." James replied rolling his eyes and Laura immediately went to mush when he handed her the puppy so he could fill out the form. "But hopefully this little guy will help make things a little easier."

"He definitely will." Laura smiled all her doubts about the plan disappearing under the weight of evidence about Jean's love for dogs and the place they were standing in not to mention the fact that the puppy was now trying to systematically lick every inch of her face. "This boy could make anyone feel better she's going to love him James she really is."


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy love 2/?**

"What time is she due home tomorrow?" Laura asked as James pulled the car into a parking space in front of the large "Pet Village" super store where they planned to get supplies for the puppy currently curled up on her lap.

"About 11 in the morning Chris's prize giving thing is tonight and she's leaving there first thing in the morning to head home." James smiled as the change in the movement in the car caused the puppy to move stretching on Laura's lap as she immediately melted again.

"He is adorable James are you sure she'll like him I really don't mind taking him home with me." She replied pouting as he shook his head lifting the ball of fluffy into his hand amazed at the fact it wasn't much bigger than the palm of his hand.

"I think it's safe to say when she sees him it's going to be love at first sight Laura you've no hope." He laughed as they headed for the front door of the shop and Laura pulled a trolley from the row by the door. "OK we need everything because when Barney died she gave all his stuff to the rehoming centre so there's no dog stuff in the house at all."

"So what do dogs need? I haven't had a pet since I was a kid. Food I suppose is the first thing." Laura continued stopping at the array of different foods in the puppy section and looking at him like she had to make the hardest decision of her life.

"Wait Pat back at the rehoming centre give me the name of the food they use she said it's better to stick with what he's used to." James said suddenly remembering the slip of paper in his trousers pocket handing the puppy back to Laura and taking over the trolley as he lifted a large bag of Iam's Puppy Food off the shelf and put it inside followed by two silver bowls and a measuring scoop. "He'll need a collar and lead and some toys don't you think?"

"Definitely." Laura agreed tickling the pup under his chin as he licked her fingers playfully.

"What do you think? Cute but manly right?" James asked holding up a navy blue tartan collar that said it was adjustable on the label to grow with your dog and a matching lead putting them in the trolley as Laura nodded then moving over to the toy section.

"I think you should get some things that are soft as well as that ball and the rope thing I remember seeing something on the TV once about puppies missing their mum and their brothers and sisters when they first leave and soft toys can help stop them fretting."

"OK well what about this it's soft and it says you can warm it in the microwave so it keeps them cosy and mimics being close to their mum."

"Aw it's lovely but it's bigger than he is." Laura laughed taking the fluffy pillow from James and showing it briefly to the puppy for approval before dropping it into the trolley. "He'll need somewhere to sleep and a blanket or something I don't imagine Jean would have him on the furniture."

"Well if he's anything like Barney he'll have the run of the three-seater while we squash up on the two seater." James laughed lifting a soft blue dog bed from the shelf and dropping it in along with a fleecy blanket before glancing at everything in the trolley trying to work out if there was anything they'd forgotten. "I think that's everything what do you think little guy?"

"Excuse me sir can I help? He is a lovely little chap isn't he?" A cheerful looking shop assistant said approaching them and looking at the contents of the trolley.

"Yeah he's a gift for my partner but we're new to shopping for puppies is there anything we've forgotten?"

"No I think you're set except there's a machine by the door that will engrave a name tag for him and put your number on it in case he goes astray."

"He doesn't have a name yet that's up to his new mummy." James smiled as the young girl smiled broadly at Laura.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something soon I know it's hard when you have just got him but dogs normally suit their names and it come to you before too long."

"Oh he's not mine." Laura laughed glancing at James as the young girl looked completely confused.

"No my partner is away until tomorrow so Laura is helping me out he's a surprise for Jean coming back." He qualified as the girl nodded.

"Ah well she's clearly a lucky lady then, I'd say you're all set Gina at the till will give you one of our puppy packs with a few information leaflets in it and some starter samples of our own range of puppy products, hope all goes well for you and you partner loves him.

"Oh I think it's safe to say she's going to love him." James smiled watching as the puppy curled into Laura's neck and he suddenly couldn't wait for Jean to get home the next day and meet him.


	3. Chapter 3

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy love 3/?**

"Thanks Laura are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" James asked as they pulled up outside Jean's house and took the puppy supplies and the puppy himself .

"No honestly James I've already called Robbie and he's on his way if we're being honest I think he's coming as much to see the puppy as he is to do me the favour of picking me up!" Laura laughed taking the shopping bags from James while he balanced the puppy in one hand and unlocked the door with the other.

Making their way inside through to the kitchen he set the puppy down on the floor and they watched as he immediately started exploring his new home leaving no corner of the stone tiled surface un-sniffed as he did before stopping near the door and weeing.

"Oh god thank goodness she has no carpets downstairs I have a feeling we're going to have quite a bit of that until we get him house trained." James sighed reaching under the sink for some kitchen cleaner and paper towels before going to clean up the puddle.

"At least it's right by the door when you clean it up put one of those puppy pad things the girl at he pet shop convinced you to buy down and maybe he'll sticks to the one spot then you can gradually work on getting him to go out the door to go instead of going just by it." Laura smiled as the puppy made his way back to her sniffing her toes through the open topped end of her sandals and she bent down scooping him up again.

"Yeah good idea put him in his bed with that cushion thing while we unpack the stuff he is probably exhausted from all the excitement." James replied watching as Laura scanned around looking for somewhere to put the bed. "Just set it in here anywhere for now if I know Jean it'll end up in the living room right by the fire in case he get cold or lonely or whatever but here will do for now."

"That's probably Robbie I'll go let him in." Laura smiled setting the puppy in the bed where he sat looking at them as if he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do next.

"So where's this pup I've been hearing about." Robbie asked entering the kitchen as James was putting water and food into the two bowls on the kitchen counter. "You realise we'll have to frisk madam here when we're leaving to make sure she hasn't tucked him inside her coat and is trying to escape with him."

"Oh yeah she's already said if Jean doesn't want him she'll take him home." James laughed as Robbie lifted the puppy scratching him playfully behind the ear.

"So this is the new Barney then, she's going to fall for him the minute she sees him Laura I think your luck is out on this one."

"You knew about Barney too? Why am I the only one who didn't realise Jean was such a "dog" person?"

"Because you didn't attend the department summer BBQ every year, Barney was a regular attendee he was a big dopey softie everyone loved him, and she's not your boss so you didn't get roped in to helping with the rehoming centre fundraiser every year or have to make emergency deliveries of huge sacks of dog food when they were running low." Robbie laughed about to continue when James's phone chirped into life and he held his finger to his lips silencing them and letting them know it was Jean on the other end before he answered.

"Hi gorgeous I thought you'd be in the middle of Chris's awards thing by now….." He said quietly trying to sound like there was absolutely nothing unusual about the evening as Laura set the dog bowls quietly on the floor and Robbie set the puppy beside them causing him to give a squeaky bark and them all to freeze. "No…no of course there's not a dog in my flat you know the landlord is fanatical about no pets it was on the TV one of those Paul O'Grady programs that make you cry and want to go take all the dogs home…..Yeah so did you do your proud Mummy bit without embarrassing him…..aw I'm sure he was delighted you were there anyway and you knew he probably wouldn't turn up you told me he hasn't to anything important for Chris for most of his life and besides it means you can relax now at the reception afterwards without worrying about him picking a fight…..11, yeah that's fine do you want me to pick you up from the station….oh yeah I forgot you left it in the park and ride ok then I'll see you about 11:30 ….love you too night honey."

"Aww you two are such a sweet couple." Laura smiled when he hung up the phone and lifted the puppy who was now staring innocently up at him.

"You nearly gave the game away little guy you're going to have to be a little more quiet tonight if she rings back ok?" He smiled breathing a sigh of relief that for now they were getting away with keeping his surprise under wraps but knowing that when she called back that night from her hotel room, which he knew she would, another bark and the game would be up and he really didn't want that before she got home.


	4. Chapter 4

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 4/?**

"Come on little guy let's take your bed into the sitting room and we'll watch a movie something descent not one of those things your new mummy likes and you'll see loads of those once she gets back." James smiled lifting the puppy who had been running around in the back garden for the half hour before and was looking distinctly tired. "You're going to love Jean and she's going to fall for you the second she sees you, I wonder what she'll call you? Between you and me I was never that keen on Barney as a name for a dog and I don't think she was either but Chris picked it so that's what it was. I think you need something manly but cheeky cause I think you're going to be a bit of a character."

Setting the puppy on the sitting room floor he scanned the shelf of DVD's behind the sofa smiling at the fact that he liked to think over time he'd had some influence on Jean's collection and lessened the number one rom-coms and political thrillers by adding a few carefully chosen spy movies, horrors and action films. Pulling the original casino royal down he put it on settling into the corner of the sofa living he puppy as he whined softly putting m on the sofa beside him were he curled up and immediately fell asleep.

"You may be cute but Jean is definitely better company." James smiled glancing around the room. He spent most of his time there now that their relationship was well established but it was the first time he'd been there for a whole night without her and now that the initial excitement of the afternoon was over he was starting to feel her absence. He'd not realised when everything changed between them how quickly he'd come to depending on being with her, being close to her, it was something he'd never known with any other woman but then he'd reasoned he'd never loved any other woman the way he loved her. If he was honest making the effort to go get the puppy without telling her was about more than just helping her get over the loss of Barney. Even when her divorce became final he didn't think she'd be ready to get married again and he was happy to accept that but he wanted to do something that showed his commitment to her and jointly being responsible for another living thing was as good a way as any he figured to show that.

"Ok little guy I'm gonna ring Jean can I trust you not to give the game away or should I go upstairs a nod do it from there?" He asked reaching into his pocket for his phone and dialling her mobile happy that he wasn't about to have to explain another bark as the puppy ignored his question and carried on sleeping soundly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stretching across the hotel room bed to get her phone Jean smiled as she saw James's name flash onto the screen with the smiling image of his face in the form of a picture she'd taken not long after they'd got together. She'd been just about to call him, once she'd got out of the clothes she felt like she'd been wearing for a week and slipped under the duvet she'd been going to call to say goodnight but clearly he was missing her just as much as she was him.

"I was just going to call you." She smiled answering the phone with a contented sigh "Are you back at my place or did you decide to stay at yours tonight?"

"No I'm back at your place that's ok isn't it?" James replied already knowing the answer but needing to hear her say it, when she pointed out directly that she preferred him to be it here than at his flat it reminded him how comfortable she was with things between them and that she loved him as much as he did her.

"Of course it's ok actually I've been thinking a lot about that since I've been up here and I was talking to Chris to it too I wanted to ask you something." Jean replied the butterflies kicking off in her stomach making her wonder if she was doing the right thing for a split second. For weeks she'd been wanting to talk to him about making the fact that he spent all his time at her home a more permanent arrangement but hadn't been able to bring herself to do it. Now having discussed with her son he would feel about her moving James in to what was essentially still his family home and having been assured that he didn't mind, that in fact he thought it was a great idea, she'd decided the time was right. That said though she still felt a little comfort from doing it from a safe hundred miles away where if he said no at least she wouldn't have to look at him while he did it.


	5. Chapter 5

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 5/?**

"Is everything ok?" James asked gently stroking the puppy as he felt a brief moment of panic that she was going to announce that she wanted to end things even though everything about her tone and what she' said so far indicated the opposite.

"Yes, at least I hope they are. I was thinking it seems silly you keeping on your flat when you are barely there so maybe you should just move in permanently, only if you want to of four I know you might rather keep your place on just in case you change your mind about us or anything and I would completely understand that I just..."

"I'm not going to change my mind and if you're sure it's what you want then of course I will, I want to spend the rest of my life with you I thought you'd worked that out by now. Why wouldn't I want to know that I was able to go to bed every night with you in my arms and wake up every morning with you beside me."

"Really?" Jean asked her heart racing as she realised that actually waiting until she got home would probably have been a better idea because right now all she wanted was for him to be there so she could feel him hold her in his arms and celebrate another milestone in their relationship.

"Yes really, did you honestly think I'd say no?" James asked unable to wipe the huge smile off his face as he glanced down at the puppy now stretching lazily by his side and not quite believing what he was hearing. He'd never considered that she would be ready to make such a big step and he was happy to accept what they had. Now he really felt like the timing of him deciding to get the puppy while she was away was meant to be.

"I didn't know. I thought you felt the same as I do and you wanted to be together properly but I wasn't sure if you'd be ready to give up your own place yet and like I said if you're not I completely understand." Jean continued unable to stop herself stating the obvious fact that she had already made but felt it needed making again.

"We'll I am completely sure, I'll contact the landlord on Monday morning and give notice on it. Was Chris ok with the idea of me moving in? I mean does he still hold out some hope that you and Richard might have got back together?" James asked listening as Jean laughed softly.

"Darling he's 24 not 14 he knows that there was never a chance of us getting back together but I still wanted to discuss it with him, he's fine with it though, actually he's really pleased for us."

"I wish you were home, I miss you, the house isn't the same without you." He continued closing his eyes and leaning back on the sofa as she told him that it wouldn't be long and that she would be there in the morning and they'd celebrate and she missed him too before with a final exchange of "I love you's" she hung up and he smiled at the puppy who was no sitting up staring directly at him.

"Did you hear that pup? Looks like we're both getting a new home how exciting is that huh?" James smiled lifting the puppy and holding him close to his face and it playfully licked the end of his nose. "Let's watch this film and get to bed because I can tell you tomorrow is going to be a pretty exciting day for all of us now."

Stretching out on the sofa with the puppy curled up on his chest he hit play on the DVD and once again looked round at the room. It still rang with the emptiness of her absence but somehow even without a single physical aspect of the house having changed it already felt more like home rather than that he was a visitor in her house. She'd always told him that he wasn't a visitor that he was part of the furniture and he'd laughingly agreed but now with it being made "official2 he knew that they were going to be really happy, that it was going to easily become their family home and they could make a great future there. All three of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 6/?**

"Aw little guy are you missing your brothers and sisters?" James said quietly reaching the bottom of the stairs and putting the sitting room light on where he had heard the puppy whining from all the way upstairs. "Come on how about we have a cuddle then I'll heat your pillow up again for you."

Lifting the puppy and taking him thorough to the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge he smiled as the dog playfully licked his cheek as they sat down again in the sitting room. He'd been unable to sleep himself and when he heard the puppy's distress he couldn't ignore it. He'd spent the hour since going to bed missing Jean so much that the idea of sleep seemed impossible. To be in her bed, the bed that he now knew she wanted them to share permanently, without her had been harder than he'd ever thought it could be. With such a big decision made about their relationship he wanted her to be there he wanted to hold her and tell her how happy she'd made him by showing that she was as ready as he was for them to make more of a commitment to each other. Now as he put his feet up on the sofa and the puppy on his lap staring up at him he couldn't help the contented sigh he gave.

"You're new mummy's quite a woman you know little guy." He smiled nodding sagely as the puppy lay down on his lap and continued to stare at him like he was waiting for the rest of a very interesting story. "She's my boss, not at home but at work that's how we met but we didn't get together for ages she had a husband. Yeah I know but she didn't leave him for me, if I'd thought she would have I'd have told her how I felt long before I did but that's not her style. He was an idiot though and when she did finally did throw him out and I realised she had feelings for me too I wasn't going to make the same mistake."

Pausing as the puppy appeared to have fallen asleep again he laughed softly at the fact he'd already defaulted to talking to the dog just because she wasn't there and was about to move and settle him again in his basket when he looked up at him again as if miffed to have been deprived of the end of the story.

"I think you're just trying to put off getting put back to bed but five more minutes ok?" James smiled finishing his juice and looking at the picture of himself and Jean that sat on the end table beside the sofa. "I love her more than I've ever loved anyone and you're going to as well, she's so caring and loving and she's drop dead gorgeous when we're out I can see other guys looking at us thinking how lucky I am but she doesn't think she's pretty. She's always arguing that they're really thinking I'm mad to be with her she couldn't be more wrong though. I think we're all going to be really happy and when you meet her tomorrow you're going to see right away how lucky you are that she's going to be looking after you, if she treats you even half as well as she treated Barney you'll be completely spoilt."

Finally deciding that he'd talked enough he gently lifted the puppy and put him into the bed moving to the kitchen to heat the pillow. He was still sure that he would find it impossible to sleep as he stared at the clock on the wall counting and realising it was still almost 7 hours until she was due back.

"When you get home we're going to have to have words about this leaving me alone business Jeanie because if you start doing it regularly I'll never get any work done I'll constantly be falling asleep at my desk." He muttered taking the pillow back to the living room and putting it in beside the puppy before sinking back onto the sofa and turning on the TV. If he was going to be awake he might as well find something entertaining to watch while he was because at that moment 7 hours felt more like seven months and he couldn't find a way to make them go fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 7/?**

"Come on little guy let's get out outside it's almost time for Jean to get back." James smiled as he finished clearing away his breakfast dished and put on a fresh pot of coffee. He'd spent the couple of hours since he for up trying everything he could think of to make the time go faster. He'd been and bought something nice for lunch, called at the florists for a bunch of Jean's favourite purple Iris's and taken his car to the car wash all the while doing so with the new puppy under his arm. That fact alone had increased the time the simple tasks had taken since he'd been stopped at least a dozen times by people wanting to admire and coo at the bundle of fluff. Now with everything ready and only fifteen minutes left until Jean was due home all was left was to let the little guy out for a quick run around the garden and he couldn't decide if he was more excited or nervous.

"James are you here?" Jean called from the hall as he stared at the clock not believing that with all his careful organisation she'd managed to be early. "I caught the earlier train I couldn't wait to get home."

"Yep of course I'm here." He smiled intercepting her in the doorway of the kitchen before she could spoil the surprise as the puppy trotted after him. "Close your eyes."

"James what are you…"

"Just do it, please, I have a surprise and you almost ruined it by sneaking up on me." James smiled kissing her gently as she smiled against his lips leaving her eyes closed as he pulled away taking her hand and leading her into the room lifting the puppy from the floor. "Ok you can open them now there's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh my god!" Jean gasped; her face breaking into a stunning grin as she opened her eyes and immediately stared from the puppy to him. "How? I mean where? When?"

"I saw you looking at them on the rehoming centre website so I called them on Thursday after you left." James smiled as she took the puppy from him and it immediately cuddled into her playfully licking her cheek. "They were really pleased when I said you were interested in taking one of them and they were happy to by-pass the usual rehoming visits because it was you. I got Laura to come with me yesterday to pick him up. By the way she has completely fallen for him she says if you don't want him she'll have him."

"She's no hope, he's gorgeous, I can't believe you did this I was waiting until I spoken to you about moving in then I was going to suggest we thought about getting one!" Jean smiled not quite believing that she was seeing, her heart melting as the little ball of fur in her arms yawned growling squeakily as he did.

"I know how much you miss Barney so I wanted to sort it for you while you were away then last night when you asked me to move in it just seemed more perfect." James replied pulling her into his arms being careful not to squash the puppy now resting between them.

"It is perfect and so are you. I love you." She agreed as he kissed her again and she suddenly realised something she was sure he'd have forgotten. "James we have no puppy stuff, no dog stuff at all actually. I gave it all to the centre we need to get every new we…."

"It's all done, look around." He laughed watching as she noted the dog bed, bowls, bags of food and toys scattered around the kitchen. "We stopped on the way back from picking him up, you'd have found it hilarious, me and Laura in a pet superstore with no idea what we were looking for, we…"

"You didn't go to "pets at home" did you, you know how I feel about that place after the despatches program we watched/"

"No of course we didn't we went to the Pet Village where you get the food for the centre every month. I think we got everything the assistant said the only thing we were missing was a name tag."

"I didn't even think to ask! What is his name?" Jean asked setting the puppy on the floor and laughing as he immediately shook out his fur and started chewing on the rubber bone by her foot."

!He doesn't have one yet, that's for you to decide."

"How about we decide together? I mean he's not my puppy is he? He's ours, If we are going to be living together we're going to have to get used to making decisions together."

"Yeah I suppose we are," James smiled pulling her closer and kissing her hungrily. She was right, making the day to day decision as a couple was something he didn't think they would have a problem with but starting by making their very own little bundle of energy who was now running around in circles around their ankles seemed like as good a place as any to start.


	8. Chapter 8

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 8/?**

"Thanks honey, he really is gorgeous and he's so confident then Barney was that age he jumped at everything!" Jean smiled taking the glass of wine from James as he settled beside her on the sofa and she rested her head on his shoulder watching the puppy run around the living room floor. They'd sent the day with the new addition in the garden playing with him and enjoying the spring sunshine together. Now after having a comforting meal they were settling down for a night of serious celebrating their latest relationship milestone and making the most important decision of the moment a name for the puppy now trying his hardest to jump up beside them on the sofa.

"What about Marvin?" James asked lifting the puppy up and setting him on Jean's knee where he immediately curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

"Marvin? James seriously!" Jean laughed shaking her head as James proceeded to lecture her about what a great musician Marvin Gay had been and how it was a good strong name. "Yeah maybe but not for a little cutie like him and even when he's fully grown he's not going to be that big he needs something…I don't know, something…..masculine but cute!"

"Masculine and cute are not too words I associate with each other."

"Oh I don't know I think you pull the combination off pretty well."

"Do you indeed?" James smiled kissing her gently before sinking back into the sofa thinking carefully. "Hugo?"

"What are we going to send him to Eton too?"

"God you're a hard woman to please I'm glad I wasn't around when you were picking Chris's name it must have been a nightmare."

"You have no idea, in saying that I didn't get a lot of help Richard was full of girls names when he came out a boy he was stumped." Jean laughed looking at the puppy again hoping that inspiration would strike. "Well he's a Cairn right? So maybe something Scottish?"

"Hamish"

"No! Dougal?"

"No way it makes me think magic roundabout."

"Angus?"

"I had a friend at school called Angus he was not at all Masculine and now lives in civil partnership bliss with his partner Rory so that's out too besides they aren't right for him he needs something cheekier. I think he's going to be a bit of a handful as he gets bigger." James replied as they both watched the nameless bundle stretch on Jean's knee rolling onto his back and going back to sleep with his four paws in the air.

"How do they sleep like that?" Jean whispered staring down at the pup a he snuffled softly in his sleep. "Barney used to do it too and he was a hell of a lot bigger than him yet he still managed to sleep for hours with his legs in the air!"

"I don't know they are like contortionists! What about Bobby?"

"Umm no I don't like it he doesn't look like a Bobby. What about Freddie?"

"As in Nightmare on Elm Street? Nooooo way!"

"Oh god you are way too young for me at times!" Jean laughed the fact that he immediately honed in on a horror movie reference making her laugh. "Yeah but what about Freddie Flintoff the Cricketer you love cricket."

"Yeah but it still makes me think psychopath! Albert?"

"No, no but maybe Bertie?"

"Over my dead body I am not walking around the park shouting Bertie, Bertie come here boy. No way."

"Ok so now not only do we need something cute and masculine but also something that you won't be embarrassed to shout! I think I've got it!"

"Well?" James pressed staring at her expectantly as she looked the puppy up and down a few times before nodding firmly.

"Archie. I like Archie." Jean replied smiling triumphantly as James thought for a minute before nodding.

"I like that. Archie. Yeah it's great it's cute and not too weird and not something you'd rather whisper than shout. Yeah Archie let's go for that." James replied tickling the puppy's tummy as it leapt up licking his fingers playfully until he lifted it bring it's face to eyelevel. "What do you think little guy are you and Archie?"

"I think that's a yes." Jean laughed as Archie gave a squeaky bark before licking the end of James's nose.

"Yeah I think it is, I love it."

"And I love you." Jean replied snuggling into his side as Archie shakily jumped from the sofa to the floor before trotting off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I love you too and I'll love you even more if you go let him out while I watch the end of Mock the Week." James smiled laughing as she rolled her eyes before getting up and following the newly named Archie through the house toward the back door.


	9. Chapter 9

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 9/?**

"What are you going to do about your place?" Jean asked glancing pulling the sheet around her body as she slipped out of James's arms ignoring the sulky pout he gave at the loss of contact as she looked over the edge of the bed to where Archie was sleeping soundly in his bed with his heated pillow. They and spent the rest of the evening since picking the puppy's name celebrating the fact that he was moving in. At first when they had decided to take that celebration to the bedroom and she'd insisted that they not leave him alone downstairs James had been dubious about whether having the pup in the room while they were not planning on sleeping would be a good idea but it had been fine Archie had taken to his bed the second they arrived and been sleeping soundly ever since.

"I rang my landlord this morning and gave my months' notice but I told him I might not be in the flat that long. I didn't know if you wanted some time to get used to the idea of me being here or you wanted me to move in as soon as possible." James replied smiling as she curled back beside him propping herself up on one elbow and looking down at him with.

"Are you joking? As far as I'm concerned I'd be happiest if you never went back there again. I thought I knew that. I've been thinking about asking you for months now that I have and you've said he's I just want you to be here, I want it to be our home, all of us, besides Archie would miss you if you started staying away at night." Jean said quietly hoping that she didn't sound like she was putting too much pressure on him. When she'd finally spoken to Chris about the fact she was in love with James and wanted to make their relationship more permanent and he'd been so happy for her she had just wanted it to be done. She wanted the prospect of him spending the night away from her to no longer be an issue and she really hoped he felt the same but she couldn't help the little pang of doubt that he might be having second thoughts.

"I don't want you to feel like just because you've asked me to move in I'm assuming that it's just a done deal you might have wanted some time to get used to the fact you weren't going to be living alone anymore."

"Ok look can we both agree that we've decided to live together and we want that to be as soon as possible and stop worrying about trampling on each other's feelings? Speaking personally as I've already said I don't want you to go anywhere so can we just decide that you live here as of now and we will work on getting your stuff moved over the next couple of weeks ready for you handing the keys back at the end of the month?"

"Yeah I think we can agree to that." James smiled pulling her toward him and kissing her again as they heard Archie give a high pitched bark in his sleep. "I think that means he approves too."

"Yeah I think he does and I've been thinking the room next door to my office the one with the single bed in it we could turn that into your study or whatever you could put your computer in there and your games console thing. Tracy way we'd both have a space of our own too and there's still the bigger spare room at that back of the house if we have guests or if Chris is home for any reason." Jean continued smiling broadly as he nodded.

"I think that is a great idea but we'll put the TV from my house in the living room and that excuse for a TV set that's in the living room, it's tiny! It can go in my study for the play station." He replied laughing as she rolled her eyes before agreeing. "How about we invite Robbie and Laura round tomorrow for lunch and ply Robbie with drink then convince him to help me move,"

"That sounds like a great idea to me." Jean smiled turning off the lamp beside the bed and snuggling a little closer to him as she felt sleep tug at her eyes and couldn't help but give a contented sigh at the fact that this was how every night would be from now on. Falling asleep in his arms while Archie slept in his bed beside them was about as perfect as she could imagine her life getting.


	10. Chapter 10

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 10/?**

"So how's he settling in?" Laura asked as she and Jean stood in the kitchen watching Archie run around in circles trying to catch the small rubber ball that she and Robbie had brought him when they came to lunch.

"He seems to be fine, James says he was a little whiney on the first night but we put the bed in our room last night and he seemed fine." Jean replied tilting her head slightly in confusion as Laura's smile broadened. "What?"

"Just the way you said "our" bedroom like it was the most normal thing in the world rather than something you only decided a few days ago. I think it's great that you're taking the next step, you seem to make each other so happy, and now there's Archie of course it just seems perfect."

"Well we didn't really only decide a couple of days ago, well I didn't anyway I've been thinking about it for ages I just needed to find an opportunity to talk to Chris about it. It's still his family home and I didn't want him to think I'd forgotten that." Jean smiled leaning back on the kitchen counter as she heard James and Robbie shout loudly from the living room where they were watching the football. "Someone must have scored!"

"You think?" Laura laughed as silence fell again from the other room and Archie trotted off toward the sitting room to see what all the fuss was about.

"Now that's what I call a goal!" Robbie said draining the bottle of beer in his hand and taking another one for the small cool box on the floor between him and James. "So moving in, big step."

"Yeah I suppose it is but I'm here most of the time anyway and I love her so why wouldn't I want to live with her." James replied the simplicity and certainty of his words making Robbie smile.

"Can't say fairer than that I suppose." He nodded as Archie marched into the room sniffing at his ankles until he lifted him. "I take it she was pleased with this wee fella then?"

"She loved him mind you coming up with his name was a bit of an ordeal." James smiled as Robbie set Archie between them on the sofa and he slay down resting his head on his paws and staring at the TV as if he was as engrossed in the football match on the screen as they were.

"Hey you didn't exactly make it any easier than I did!" Jean laughed coming into the room with a tray of crisps and snacks as Laura followed with their wine. "And we didn't want to give him a terrible name I mean he's going to be around for a long time he needs a name that we can live with and that suits him and I think Archie is perfect!"

""yeah course it is." James agreed smiling at her as he reached across to the seat she was sitting in and squeezed her hand gently.

"So have you two worked out how best to get James stuff here from his place or have you been too engrossed in the footie?" Laura asked as the half time whistle was blown on the match and James muted the sound until the second half started.

"Yeah we're going to put it in the back of the car and drive it here." Robbie laughed the sarcasm in his comment making Jean laugh as Laura rolled her eyes.

"Clearly but I mean have you worked out what will be the most time efficient way of doing it, would it be better to hire a van for a day and do it all at once instead of doing loads of small runs? Have you thought about what's actually coming here and what's going to charity or you're selling James?" She continued causing the boys to look at each other in confusion. "Jean tell them, honestly to look at them you'd think I was speaking another language here I thought police officers were supposed to be good at organisation."

"They aren't!" Jean replied laughing as Robbie and James looked sulkily at her. "Stop pouting you two how about if Laura and I do the organising and you two just do the donkey work? James we could go by the flat tomorrow after work and bring your clothes and stuff you need on a day to day basis then we can spend the rest of the week working out what's to go where then next weekend we can hire a van and do the move in one go like Laura says."

"OK that sounds like a plan now the second half is about to start and Robbie's about to lose a tenner when Man U stuff Newcastle here." James replied turning he volume back up on the TV as Robbie started to argue about how great his team was and how there was no way they were going to get beat and the girls left them too it heading back to the kitchen where they wouldn't have to pick up the pieces when one or other of them was proved right.


	11. Chapter 11

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 11/?**

"Laura come here and see this." Jean whispered leaning against the door frame and looking into the living room where James, Robbie and Archie were all sleeping in front of the television a man and either end of the sofa with their legs propped up on the coffee table and the puppy on the middle spread out across the empty cushion.

"Oh my god how adorable is that?" Laura smiled standing by her friend as they watched them sleep for a second before heading back to the kitchen resuming their positions at the table as Jean refilled their glasses from the bottle of wine.

"They are going to end up with bad backs and won't be able to move anything if they stay like that for long." She said quietly glancing round as Archie trotted into the room staring at them briefly before carrying on eating some of the food in his bowl before walking back out again in the direction of the sitting room. "Typical man only interested in filling his belly."

"Yeah he is gorgeous though I'm really happy for you and James it just seems like everything is coming together for you. You deserve it it's nice to see you happy again." Laura smiled as Jean watched her stare into her wine glass thoughtfully and couldn't help but ask the question that was hanging in the air between them.

"And you and Robbie? You're not still doing the just friends things surely. It's obvious you're crazy about each other Laura and you spend more time together than a lot of couples I know."

"Yeah I know but it doesn't seem to make a lot of difference I think we've crossed the lone into being friends for too long I think the ship has sailed as far as a relationship is concerned." Laura replied the sadness in her voice breaking Jean's heart for a second and they heard a high pitched yelp and she looked down to see Archie sitting at her feet and lifted him giving him a quick cuddle before handing him to Laura figuring she could do with a little puppy loving to cheer her up.

"Look Laura if someone had told me two years ago when Richard walked out that front door for the last time that two years down the line I'd be sitting her talking to you about imagining my future with anyone let alone with James I'd have had them committed but look at me now? In less than a year everything has changed for me I'm with someone I love more than I ever think I loved Richard even at the beginning, we're moving in together and we have that little guy to make the whole picture complete. Never give up hope I know he cares about you maybe it's time to try again, if he's thinking along the same lines as you that you've maybe decided you've been friends too long you know he'll not make the first move."

"Well he should Jean it's him we've been waiting for, he's the one who has been putting it off I'm not sure I want to put myself out there again by making the first move and risk him telling me he's still not there yet." Laura sighed draining her glass as Archie curled up on her lap and Jean refilled it taking a deep breath herself.

"Laura I love Robbie to bits but he's a stereotypical northern man he could have walked off the set of "Boys from the Blackstuff" or "Auf Wiedersehen Pet" how he ever got married and had such a successful relationship with Val is beyond me because he seems to find it impossible to express a feeling regardless what it's about. That doesn't change the fact he's in love with you is it really worth never being together properly because you don't want to be the one who says it first?" Jean replied watching as her friend thought it over for a second before shrugging.

"I don't know, besides we're focusing on you and James right now and getting him moved in. That's what's important Robbie and I have waited this long another few weeks or even few months won't make any difference. How are you going to cope with all James's music stuff and everything where are you going to put it all.

"We're going to turn the small spare room next door to my study into a room for him to store all his stuff and so we both have some space of our own." Jean replied allowing the change of subject and explaining to Laura what their plans were and how James's belonging were going to seamlessly fit into the house. For now she was prepared to let Laura believe that she would forget about the whole subject of her and Robbie but in truth she had already decided something had to be done and if that meant stepping in and giving Robbie a shake to spur him into action she was quite prepared to do it. After all it wasn't fair that she and James were the only ones who'd found happiness to not make some sort of effort to help their friends would be selfish at best and a dereliction of their friendly duty at worst.


	12. Chapter 12

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 12/?**

"James what do you think is going on with Robbie and Laura?" Jean asked as they stood at their front door that night waving to their friends as they drove away. She'd not been able to get it out of her head since earlier that night when her and Laura had discussed he fact that she felt she and Robbie may have been friends for too long to make a relationship work. Now she wanted his opinion on the situation before she put it to him that they should step in and maybe help them realise that they should stop messing around and be together.

"Nothing is going on." James sighed closing the door and glancing at her rolling his eyes. "Which clearly you consider to be a problem?"

"Don't you?" She asked scooping up Archie and walking through the house to the patio doors opening them to let the puppy out before moving around the kitchen lifting empty plates and glasses and loading them into the dishwasher.

"I think they should grow up and stop playing games with each other but I don't see that there's much we can do about it. They've been doing this for as long as I've known them I gave up trying to interfere years ago."

"Yeah ok I can see that but don't you think we owe it to them to at least try to make them see sense? I mean they've been so supportive of us even when we first got together and it was a bit of a shock for them they were behind us 100% and still now they'll do whatever we need. I bet Laura didn't hesitate when you asked her to go with you to pick up Archie and Robbie for all his pretend moaning is only too happy to help us move all your stuff. They're our friends we should help."

"Are you sure that on the ground they're our friends we shouldn't just keep our noses out and let them get on with it?" James replied helping her load the dishwasher and turning over what she had said in his head. He'd tried pushing Robbie to make a move with Laura over the years and he'd always been told to mind his own business but that didn't change the fact that he agreed with her that they needed to change their relationship because they weren't making each other happy the way things were.

"Are you done Archie, come on inside it's bed time." Jean called standing at the patio doors and smiling as the puppy ran past her feet and James caught him just before he hit the cupboard door as he skidded on the tiled floor.

"Archie what do you think? Mummy wants to match make do you think we should give it a go?" He smiled glancing at Jean as she laughed softly and Archie yawn giving a squeaky yelp as he did.

"I think that's a yes he thinks we should do something." Jean smiled turning off the lights in the sitting room and kitchen before checking the dead lock on the front door and following James and Archie upstairs. She knew he was almost ready to go along with her plan she just needed to say the right thing and he'd give in and that was what she planned on doing now as she sat at her dressing table and started removing her jewellery and make-up. "James you're happy aren't you? I mean you love me and you're happy that we're making things more permanent?"

"Of course I am." James smiled looking at her in the mirror as he pulled on his cotton pyjama bottoms and moved to her side resting his hands on her shoulders and kissing the top of her head gently. "You don't need to ask do you? I thought you knew I was happy just like I know you are."

"I do know." Jean replied smiling sweetly. "I just wanted to hear you say it. What I mean is that you wouldn't want to go back to the way things were, before I mean when we were both trying to pretend we didn't feel anything for each other?"

"Bo I wouldn't, you know that and I know what you're doing, you don't fool me anymore with your subtle ways of making me realise you're right." James laughed as she stared back at him her attempts to look innocent making him smile. "Ok, ok I get it, Robbie and Laura are just like we were except they're worse because it's been going on a lot longer. I'll bite what have you got in mind?"

"I have it all worked out." Jean smiled as he shook his head in amazement, he knew she had not planned on letting either of them get any sleep before he agreed to whatever it was she had planned and now his main concern was what that plan was and how much trouble theyw ere likely to get into with Robbie and Laura while enacting it.


	13. Chapter 13

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 13/?**

"So are you going to share this pan with us?" James asked lifting Archie onto the bed as Jean set down the book she was reading and laughed softly at the way he was waiting for her to speak and the puppy had sat down between them and was staring at her like he was desperate to know too.

"Yes of course I am how can you help if you don't know the plan." She smiled tickling Archie under the chin as she rested her head on James's shoulder and he put his arm around her. "We're all going to be spending a lot of time together over the next couple of weeks while they help you move I figure of we work on them individually you can talk to Robbie and I'll talk to Laura then maybe at the end of the move when we have everything done we could invite them to dinner but not actually go ourselves."

"You do realise that sounds like something out of one of those romantic comedy films you hate so much?" James laughed as she pouted at him playfully.

"Well have you got a better plan?"

"Short of locking them up together in the morgue no I don't." James replied shaking his head as her eyes lit up for a second "No, absolutely not we are not locking them in the morgue!"

"No clearly not the morgue, not locking them anywhere but finding a way to force them to spend some time together with no distractions you might be on to something there!" Jean smiled turning the idea over in her head for a moment she was sure he was on to something even though his comment had been meant as a sarcastic one. "There' always the basement."

"My god Jean want are you suggesting now? We lock them in your basement and..."

"Our basement." Jean corrected as he shook his head.

"Nooooooo way of you're going to start locking people in it then it's definitely your basement." He laughed not quite believing she could be serious. People did not lock their friends in confined spaces in real life even if they did need their heads knocking together,

"I'm not saying leave them down there for a week James for pities sake I just mean would it be so terrible if while putting some of your stuff down there we "forgot" they were there and went to move some more stuff after "accidentally" locking the door when we did and if we happened to get side tracked while on the way to and from your place and they were down there for I don't know an hour and a half maybe, with nothing to do but talk who knows what might happen."

"Mummy's gone mad Archie I think we should both get out while we can before she really loses it." James laughed cradling the puppy and looking playfully at her as he realised she was serious. "No, look we'll try the talking to them first, I'm not sure it's a good idea to start locking people up however amusing it would be to be a fly on the wall when they realised that they couldn't get out."

"It'll mean you will have to actually talk to Robbie not communicate in weird sports metaphors and exchanges about poets he's never heard of."

"I promise to actually talk to him and tell him he needs to wise up and do something before someone comes along a snatches Laura from right under his nose ok?"

"And you will keep on at him even if at first he's tells you to mind your own business?"

"Yes I promise I will go on about it so much he'll do something just to shut me up ok?" James asked hoping that the fact he was going to say "Robbie get it together with Laura so Jean stops bending my ear about it" and leave it at that wasn't obvious. He had ever confidence that she and Laura would talk about it enough for him and Robbie as well so if he could just make his friend aware that his beautiful but stubborn partner was determined to get him and Laura together he was pretty sure that would be enough to put a bomb under Robbie because he knew what Jean could be like when she got something into her head and it was never fun.

"ok then. Come on little man into bed." Jean smiled lifting Archie and giving him a gentle kiss on the top of his head before putting him into his bed and snuggling close to James as he turned out the light. She'd known if she made him believe that she would seriously consider doing something as extreme as locking their friends in the basement he'd be falling over himself to go with her original plan and now that he had she was sure that by the end of the week they would have made a difference and Robbie and Laura would be as happy as she felt right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 14/?**

"James what do you want me to do with all this stuff you've shoved in the bottom of your wardrobe?" Jean called making a grab for Archie as he appeared from under a pile of cloths with an odd sock between his teeth and tried to make a break for freedom. He was full of beans after being alone most of the day while they were at work and in spite of the fact she'd gone home at lunch time to check on him and James had called in whenever he was passing with Robbie in the afternoon the puppy had still been a bouncing ball of excitement when they came home. That excitement hadn't abated as they quickly ate dinner then all three of them left for an evening of packing at James's flat. Now he was squirming out of her reach the sock still in his mouth and dashing out of the bedroom.

"I don't even know what's down there." James replied laughing as the bundle of fluff and sock sprinted past him into the hall. "Clearly Archie thinks the bin is the best place for it all."

"I think he just wants a fight." Jean laughed glancing into the hall where Archie was shaking the sock and pawing at it like it was a rival for their attention rather than an inanimate item of knitwear. "Seriously though I know a lot of this is empty shoe boxes and odd socks but don't you want to go through it in case there's anything important?"

"Baby anything important wouldn't be lying in the bottom of the wardrobe. Just put it all in a black bag and we'll add it to a pile to take to the tip later." He smiled bending over the kissing her before heading back to the kitchen "I'm boxing up all the crockery and stuff to take to the charity shop you have enough to keep us and the rest of Oxford going at home."

"Yeah we don't need any more plates." Jean laughed sitting back on her heels for a minute and finally catching Archie as he tried to bolt past her back into the bottom of the wardrobe. "got you cheeky face. Come on I want to talk to daddy a second and I'm not leaving you in here with so much temptation around."

"Don't tell me you've managed to fill three black bags already." James smiled as she came into the kitchen and saw him piling things into a box that was sitting on the counter. "Ah I see you finally caught the sock bandit have you read him his rights?"

"Nah he's too cute he persuaded me to let him off with a caution." Jean replied setting Archie down on the floor where he immediately jumped into one of the empty boxes and started chasing his tail. "Are you ok with all this? I mean emptying things into black bags, filling boxes for the charity shop, I don't want you feeling like I don't think it's as important to have your stuff in the house as it is to have mine it's your home now too and I want it to feel like that for you too."

"Jean, sweetheart, this is all just stuff. Plates bought in Argos the day I move din because I had to have something to eat off, boxes I kept in the bottom of the wardrobe because I never bothered to throw them out, bedding that my aunt gave me because my mother told her I was too busy to even take the time to buy a spare set and had to wash and dry the bedding in one day and put it back on again. It's just stuff nothing special or important. There are things we'll take to the house, important things, my music, my box of family photos, my vinyl records and DVDs but all this stuff is not important.

"Ok but I want you to know that I want anything important coming with you I want you to feel like it's our home not just mine that you happen to be living in." Jean smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"It is my home already, it feels like my home already because the most important thing in my life is already there. You. You are the most important thing in my life and wherever we are, whatever our surroundings I'll always be at home when I'm with you." He said quietly kissing her gently as Archie yelped at their feet and he bent down and picked him up. "And you too little guy."

"Yeah even if he is heading for being a hardened criminal." Jean laughed leaving the two men in her life to have a discussion about clothing theft as she went back to what she'd been doing feeling much happier about throwing out what she already knew was rubbish but needed him to reassure her anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 15/?**

"How have you managed to collect so many vinyl aren't you supposed to be part of the new digital revolution?" Jean smiled as she sat amongst a collection of piles of old records dating back so far that she was sure they must be so badly scratched or warped they couldn't work.

It was the second night of their packing at James's flat and while they had torn through the bedroom and kitchen the previous night they were not having the same luck with the living room.

"A true musician know the vinyl rocks, I mean digital is great for transporting and music on the go but for that in the house chilling out time there's nothing like the original." James replied lifting a pile of 1950's swing band records and putting them in a box as Archie tried to jump into the box with them just being caught in time by Jean as he was almost squashed by the heavy pile of manmade substance, paper sleeves and multi-coloured labels.

"Archie baby you're going to get crushed by Daddy's hoard if you're not careful."

"Hey leave the little guy alone he clearly has good taste. Oh do you remember this?" James smiled handing her a record as she glanced at the title on the coloured label through the whole in the paper sleeve.

"How could I forget." She smiled running her fingers over the label before handing it back to him lifting Archie as she did. "That was Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison. Daddy played me that to me over and over again on the first night we went out together to prove how much he loved me. I only agreed that we were meant to be together."

"I don't think Van Morrison was the only reason you agreed we should stay together I think it might have had something to do with what went on before and after the record playing." James replied throwing her a playful wink as he took Archie. "But you, little guy, are far too young to hear about that."

"Umm hard to believe that was almost 18 months ago when you first shamelessly seduced me I never…"

"Excuse me? When I what?" James laughed picking up on the teasing in her voice immediately as he put Archie on the floor kneeling down beside her as she rested her hands on his chest and stared up at him. "I don't remember shamelessly seducing you I seem to remember you were more than willing to participate, I may have started it but you definitely finished it in style."

"Yeah well the second you touched me I knew I was going to make the most of it I was sure it would be a one off and you'd move on and…"

"Like I could have given you up you're more addictive than nicotine and caffeine put together." James muttered leaning in to kiss her easing her back onto the carpeted floor as she moaned softly against his lips "I think we should relive that first time again right now, after all once I hand the keys back we can never make love here like we did then again."

"Very true and it would be a shame to waste the opportunity when we have it." Jean smiled her fingers snaking under his shirt pushing it over his head as he lost himself in loosening the buttons on her blouse peppering each newly bared area of skin with kisses as he did. Following his lead she let him set the pace as they slowly undressed each other in an exact re-enactment of their first night together and when he kissed her hungrily thrusting into her as he did she knew it was going to be just as earth shattering as it had been then and always seem to be even a year and a half later.

"Do you really think I seduced you? You make it sound so sordid, I know I loved you I just wanted to find a way to prove that and you always drove me crazy after that first kiss it would have killed me not to make love to you but I would have stopped if you'd said it wasn't what you wanted. You know that don't you?" James asked as they lay together on the sofa half an hour later the same soft fleecy blanket over them that had been back then.

"James I was teasing darling you know how much that night meant to me I wouldn't change a second of it." Jean replied lifting her head off his chest and kissing him reassuringly as a quiet bark from Archie sleeping on a pile of bubble wrap in the corner of the room made them both laugh. "You'd seduced me years before that night without even trying, you'd made me want you more than anyone ever had before you which is why even if it had been just that one night it was a chance I was willing to take. I love you and I've loved every second of our time together from then to now and have every confidence I'll continue to love you and out life together until the day I die."

"Good because I love you too and I don't want anything sordid touching what we have." James smiled kissing her again before glancing at the mountains of records still covering the floor. "But that said we really should get back to packing."

"Yeah we should." Jean replied giving him a mischievous smile as she kissed him again. "Maybe later though right now I feel like reliving the rest of that first night before we do."


	16. Chapter 16

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 16/?**

"James I'm putting the last of this vinyl into the box you'll have to come and lift it into the bedroom it's too heavy for me." Jean called as James with Archie bouncing along behind him came into the room. It was almost 11 and normally they'd have been back at home by then but their midevening distraction had meant that they hadn't got close to finishing the packing in the sitting room.

"Do you want to leave it for tonight? It's late and I know you have your lists and schedules and everything but we could finish in here tomorrow night." James smiled as Archie abandoned him leaping at Jean where she sat in the middle of the floor. When they'd decided to do all of the packing that week she'd spent the whole of Sunday evening working out what they should do on which days and planned it down to the minute. In fact he'd joked that there were military campaigns that were planned with less accuracy and detail. Tonight though they'd managed to completely ruin those plans and he was finding it hard to care.

"We can't do it tomorrow remember we're taking the little guy to the V.E.T.S for his J.A.B.S." Jean replied the way she insisted in spelling out what they were taking Archie to the vets for the following evening so as not to distress the puppy making him smile. When he'd pointed out that Archie was unlikely to know what they were talking about he'd been told in no uncertain terms not to underestimate how much dogs new and that she didn't want the dog upset by knowing what was ahead.

"Once you take that box away there isn't much more to do anyway we can do it tonight suddenly I find myself with a new lease of life this evening I can't think why."

"You're quite something you know that?" James smiled bending to kiss her gently as she nodded.

"I aim to please now take that box and hurry up you've been quite distracting enough for one day." Jean replied holding tightly to Archie as James lifted the large box of records off the sitting room floor and took them to the bedroom. She knew he was right that they should leave it and head home but she didn't want anything to delay their plan to have him completely moved in by the weekend and if that meant being a little more tired in the morning than she normally would be she could live with that.

Moving across the room to the one remaining cupboard in the room that she hadn't emptied she opened it and groaned quietly.

"Problem?" James asked coming back into the room just in time to hear her expression of frustration.

"What is it with men that you can't put things neatly into boxes instead of shoving it all into a cupboard closing the door in the blind hope that things will stay put.?" Jean sighed as several battered shoe boxes full of photos fell out and scattered over the floor. "if you go out to the car in the boot there should be three plastic boxes the sort that are each a little smaller so they fit inside each other bring in the smaller two."

"Should I even ask why you keep empty storage boxes in the boot of your car?" James asked a few minutes later when he returned with a small royal blue box and a slightly bigger yellow one.

"I use them when I go to the garden centre to keep the plants separate and to stop the top soil spilling on the carpet in the boot."

"I don't know how you can remember these things you are way too organised."

"Hey I just don't see the point having stuff all over the place when we have a perfectly good box to put it in and I thought you loved me no matter what!" Jean pouted laughing as he set the boxes on the floor beside her before kneeling down amongst the mass of photos and lifting a couple off the top of one of the piles.

"Last year's department BBQ you looked amazing that day I couldn't take my eyes off you I couldn't believe of all the people there you'd chosen to be with me. Of the 30 or so photos I took that day I'm sure at least 20 of them are of you." He smiled setting the pile into the blue box before lifting some more. "The 2010 Christmas party when you wore that spectacular red dress this pile are from then and every one of them is there except for the photo Robbie took of you and me together which I've kept in my wallet ever since thought to begin with I had no right to want to keep a photo of us close. I know it wasn't brilliantly organised but I know what they all are and I do love you no matter what as I think these photos testify, You're right we need to organise them better because I would hate anything to happen to them they are like a photographic record, not just of my life, but if all the time I spent falling in love with you."

"You kept all of these?" Jean smiled kissing his as he smiled against her lips and nodded and Archie clambered into the middle sized box plastic box staring out at them cheekily. "Well then we better make sure they are kept safe and Archie seems to like the idea of proper filing."

"So it seems." James laughed gathering up more of the photos and putting them into the box as she lifted the puppy out of the way. He knew they'd have to go through them all and streamline them a little but that was a job for another night until then he'd happily file them away and enjoy the reality of being with her rather than the dreams those photos had fed when he'd adored her from afar.


	17. Chapter 17

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 17/?**

"Jean what time is the appointment at the ve…."

"Don't say it!" Jean shouted from the kitchen lifting Archie off the floor and covering his ears as James came into the room and rolled his eyes.

"Sweetheart he doesn't know what we're talking about why are you so sensitive about it?" He asked laughing as she shook her head at him. Since they'd made the appointment at the vet she'd refused to use the words vet, vaccination or anything similar in from of the puppy and he couldn't help but find it hilarious.

"He knows the word walk and dinner already, you've taught him to sit so he knows that word too what makes you think he couldn't grow to understand the word V.E.T and start to hate it and get distressed? Barney knew it and even got to know the road that lead to the building and he always got stressed and upset so if we try not to let him develop those associations then Archie might not have to go through that same panic when he has to go. That's not unreasonable is it?"

"You are so sweet you know that? You think of everything, ok if it will make you happy we won't use the word but my question still stands, what time have we to be there?"

"6:30 I'm just looking for something to put in the oven so it's ready when we get back." Jean smiled setting Archie back down on the floor and turning back to the fridge. She knew he thought she was mad but she had been through distressing trips in the car to the vet with the Barney when he was alive and she didn't want to start having to do it again. She'd never been able to understand why people assumed that animals were stupid or less in need of consideration and if a simple act like trying to make a potentially stressful event less stressful was considered mad then she'd take that.

"Leave it we'll take him then we'll stop on the way home and get something to eat and bring it home with us, this week has been mad and I've missed just having a cuddle on the sofa and watching TV.2 James said firmly pulling her into his arms and closing the door of the fridge as he did. "It's Wednesday your interior design program with that Kristy person is on later maybe she can give us some ideas for the spare room that we're turning into my study."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jean replied glancing at the clock and lifting Archie. "Let's go if we're a little early we night get taken early and if we're not it'll get him used to being in the waiting room with other dogs and cats.

"Don't look so worried honey it will be fine it's only a quick shot and it'll be over." James said quietly the nervousness in Jean's eyes making him smile. He knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park but he didn't think it warranted such a level of panic.

"Jean Doctor Williams is ready for Archie now." The young assistant at the vets said twenty minutes later while Archie ran about dodging in between the chairs and barking playfully at an old English sheepdog that was lying on the floor ignoring him completely.

"Come on we'll both go." James smiled trying to be reassuring as he lifted Archie and Jean stayed seated.

"You take him I'll wait here I hate it when they give them their vaccinations." Jean replied as he rolled his eyes and headed for the small treatment room at the other side of the waiting room. She'd had to do all the vets trips for Barney alone and the fact that he was there to do it with her meant more than she was prepared to tell him not only that but she didn't think it would do him any harm to see just why she was so concerned about the appointments first hand.

"Let's go." James said quietly ten minutes later as he came out of the treatment room with Archie under his arm and looked several shades whiter than he had been when he went in.

"We have to pay the receptionist darling, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I'll take him out to the car you sort that out." He continued before disappearing out the door as she handed her debit card to the receptionist and she smiled back at her.

"First time he's brought the little guy in?" The young girl asked as she nodded taking the receipt and smiling back at her.

"He's a little in shock I think, I don't think he realised it's not a great experience to see them upset even when you know it's what they need." She replied thanking the girl and heading back out toward the car feeling a little more justified in her insistence that they be considerate.

"We never use the word V.E.T in front of him again and please tell me that's all he has to have that was awful he properly yelped when they gave him the injection." James said as she pulled out of car park. "I'm sorry for making light of it you were right it's not a nice thing he shouldn't have to ever be hurt especially not because we took him there to let them do it."

"James honey it's fine he'll not remember it later and after his booster next month he'll hopefully not have to come back for a long time gently squeezing James's hand as she pulled out into traffic and sighed heavily, now he knew that owning a puppy wasn't all cute and cuddly and she couldn't help but love him a little bit more because he was just as sensitive and thoughtful as he'd told her she was earlier.


	18. Chapter 18

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 18/?**

"Jean are you sure you don't want to leave the bed in the room I know it takes up a bit of space but we could put some cushions or whatever on it and make it like a couch. What if we need more than one spare room at any stage?" James called as Jean climbed back down the loft ladder after putting another box of bits and pieces from what was going to be James's study up there.

"No we'll collapse it and put it in the loft with all the other stuff I mean it's unlikely that we would ever need more than one spare room at a time and you want one of those lounger chairs for in there and you'll need a desk and room for your computer and games stuff and all your music there's no room for a bed." Jean replied smiling at him as he shook his head. "What?"

"It amazes me that you are just ready to turn the house upside down to make sure I feel like it's my home too. I've had friends who've merged two houses and spent months arguing about what was coming from which house and what was staying and how things would change and you just seem to have it all sorted and are happy no matter what."

"Yeah well I've already told you just because I've lived here for twenty years doesn't mean I want you to feel like you're living in "my" house I want it to be your home too, I want it to be our home if that meant changing it all to suit us both rather than just me I'd do it. Not only that but remember I was thinking about it for weeks before I mentioned it to you so I had time to work it out."

"Umm I suppose." James agreed leaning against the door fame and looking into the room that was now almost empty except for the bed and small beside cabinet and was soon to become his little corner of their home. He had already noticed how quickly his things seemed to be spreading through the house as they brought more and more from the flat and this was the final step. Now that his old home was packed up and ready for the final move on the next day they had decided to spend Friday night packing up the old spare room so it would be ready and he couldn't help but feel excited about the fact he'd soon be handing back the keys to the small soulless flat that had been his home since moving back to Oxford and which for years had been the embodiment of how lonely he had felt.

"Let's get it taken apart and then you can go up the ladder and we'll pass the bits up." Jean continued pulling the bedding off the mattress as Archie bounced past them and threw himself on top of the duvet and pillow and rolling around on his back in the middle of it. "By the way did you speak to Robbie yet? When you went this evening to book the van for the morning maybe?"

"No not yet." James sighed the small hope that he'd had that she might have forgotten her whole match making idea being crushed. They'd been so busy all week that she'd not mentioned Robbie and Laura's relationship again and he'd allowed himself to believe that she'd given up on it now he realised he should have known better and he needed to come up with a good reason why he hadn't been working on her plan. "I thought I'd wait till tomorrow if you and Laura are going to be based here tomorrow and we're going to be going back and forward to the flat I thought that would be the good time to bring it up."

"Really? It's not that you were just hoping I'd let it drop?" Jean smiled as they took and end of the mattress each and propped it up against the wall while he got the screwdriver from the windowsill and started to dismantle the frame not meeting her eyes.

"No of course not. With a plan as fool proof as yours why would I assume you'd give it up."

"Sarcasm really doesn't suit you sweetheart." Jean laughed knowing full well that he had been hoping she'd given up on the whole idea of making sure Robbie and Laura ended up as happy as they were. "Ok though I suppose you have more time tomorrow without the distraction of work."

"Yes. Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking." James replied breathing a sigh of relief that she was not going to press the fact that he wasn't totally behind her plan.

"Ok so tomorrow you work on Robbie and while we're here waiting for you two to bring more stuff over I'll speak to Laura by the time we have dinner tomorrow night you'll be moved and they'll be together I can feel it in my bones." Jean continued smiling to herself as she started taking bits of the bed frame out onto the landing. Everything about that weekend was going to be great she could feel it and suddenly she couldn't wait for the next day not just because of the landmark it was for their relationship but for what she was sure it was going to mean for Robbie and Laura's too.


	19. Chapter 19

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 19/?**

"OK so you start with the stuff that's for the tip and the recycling centre, then the charity shop stuff and when all that's done it just a case of bringing the things here ok?" Jean asked glancing at the list on the clipboard in front of her trying to ignore the amused glances between Robbie and James as she did.

"God I thought she was bad at work but I'll take a lecture over how we're not doing things by the book over this any day." Robbie joked nudging James as he tried hard not to laugh. He knew how hard she'd worked getting everything organised for that day and he could live without the silent treatment later because he'd made fun of all of that hard word. The night before he'd woken up at 2am to find her missing from bed and asleep on the sofa surrounded by lists with Archie curled up and snoring contentedly in the crook of her knees. It was possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen but it also highlighted how much she wanted it all to go right.

"Yeah well just do what she says we don't get to drink beer until the flat is empty and everything is either dumped, recycled, given away or brought here and there's a fridge full of beer in the kitchen with our names on it." He smiled internally breathing a sigh of relief as Jean smiled and him too and returned her attention back to her list.

"In the meantime me and Laura will make sure everything is ready here in your study and unpack the boxes as you bring them in." She continued turning her attention to Laura who had been deafeningly silent since they arrived. "Laura are you ok? You're very quiet."

"Yeah course I am, just anxious to get started chop-chop boys get on with it the sooner you get started the sooner you get the rubbish and charity stuff done and we can start unpacking!" Laura smiled letting Jean send the boys off to get started and going to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"They're gone now are you going to tell me what's actually going on? You don't fool me with that "I just want to get started" crap." Jean said firmly as she took the cup of coffee. She'd noticed how out of sorts Laura had seemed from the minute they'd walked in the door and while the boys seemed to have been appeased by her assurance that she was ok she wasn't convinced at all.

"It's nothing I've just been thinking about how lucky you and James are." Laura replied as they sat at the kitchen table and Archie danced around her feet until she lifted him and he started frantically licking her face making Jean laugh.

"He remembers you were with James when he picked him up." Jean smiled watching as Archie finally calmed down and curled up on Laura's lap as she stroked him mindlessly. "We are lucky but why is that making you look so unhappy is this about you and Robbie?"

"No…..well yeah I suppose but it's not that I'm not happy for you and James you know I am it's just you guys may have faffed about for a long time but once you and Richard split and you were free to be together you've just gone for it." Laura sighed realising Jean wasn't immediately going to jump in and let her away with her vague explanation. "You have been together less than two years and you're moving in together and focusing on making each other happy. You've accepted you should be together and you're not wasting any more time. I'm ashamed to admit I'm jealous."

"Laura you have nothing to be jealous of you and Robbie could be just as happy as us if you would both accept that you should be together and focus on that." Jean smiled; she'd intended to work up to bringing up the topic of their relationship with Laura but since she'd opened the door wife to it there didn't seem to be much point in carrying on with that plan. "You love him don't you?"

"Of course I do you know I do but that's not enough if we keep taking one step forward and two steps back. I want what you have and I'm starting to feel like I'm never going to have it with him." Laura continued tickling Archie behind the ear as she spoke. "I want someone to come home to, I want an Archie of our own and to work out how to merge our lives and plan a future together and I want that with him I just can't ever see it happening Jean and I can't see it happening I don't think I can keep waiting for him forever it might be time to move on."

"It will happen Laura I promise, maybe sooner than you think." Jean replied taking their empty coffee cups to the sink as Laura shrugged heading out of the room toward the stairs. She'd been sure it was time she and James stepped in before but now that she could see how unhappy the stalemate in their relationship as making her friend she was even more determined.


	20. Chapter 20

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 20/?**

"Ok sweetheart, yes I promise, he's out at the car putting some of the smaller stuff in the back we have the sofa and stuff in the van ready to take to the tip he's putting the last of the rubbish bag in the car I'll talk to him when we're loading the van for the charity shop." James reassured as he closed the doors on the back of the transit van they'd hired for the day and leaning back against them. Jean had called five minutes before and told him about her conversation with Laura Now he knew they really had to do something and her plan that he had been dubious about before was now important for a lot more reasons.

"We good to go?" Robbie asked coming out of the door of the block of flats closing it behind him and throwing the last black bag into the back of the car.

"Yeah the sooner we get rid of this the better then we can get the charity shop done and we might get back to the house before midnight." James replied getting into the van and following Robbie out of the driveway. From what Jean had said his friend was getting very close to losing what he knew was the women he loved because he couldn't make a chance and while he wasn't a huge fan of interfering in other people's love lives this time it clearly as necessary.

"James I thought we were moving the kitchen stuff into the van first if Jean catches us standing around drinking coke your life isn't worth living." Robbie smiled as James lifted two cans of coke from the fridge leaving it completely empty before unplugging it.

"We can't take it to the rehoming centre charity shop with those in it why do you think I left them there." James laughed "Besides we deserve a break we're a third of the way finished and we've only been at it an hour. I want to talk about you and Laura. I'm not going try to be bloody subtle about this I leave that to Jean but don't you think it's time you made something more permanent of what you have going on? Before you said it I know it's none of my business but I think maybe you might be running out of time there mate."

"You're right it's none of your business." Robbie sighed leaning back on the kitchen counter and staring into the can in his hand. He wanted to tell James to stay the hell out if it he'd dealt with his relationship, or rather lack of relationship, with Laura up to that point on his own and he'd keep doing it but if he was honest he didn't feel like he was anymore and if there was a good reason why James had picked now of all times to interfere he figured he should maybe hear him out. "But maybe I'm losing my mind I'll listen what makes you think we haven't sorted ourselves out or that we might be running out of time?"

"Laura told Jean she wants what we have, she wants a home and a dog and a future or whatever and she loved you but she doesn't think you'll ever be able to give her that. Look like I said I'm not going to get all up in your face about it I just don't want you to end up having to watch her give up and end up with someone else. If that had happened to me and I'd had to watch Jean with someone else because I didn't do something when I should have it would have killed me and I don't want that happening to you.

"She said that? She told Jean she was ready to give up?" Robbie asked feeling his stomach know as James nodded.

"Jean says she was pretty upset and she told me I wasn't supposed to tell you I was supposed to be subtle about it but I don't think that helps anyone right now." James replied lifting a box and staring at his friend for a second. "Just decide what you wants and if you love her stop messing about or she's going to get tired waiting and you'll lose her. If you don't love her then tell her so she can move on. It's not easy I know to decide to take that leap I mean at least you know for sure how she feels with Jean I didn't I could have lost her and my career but I took a chance and I got what I wanted. You've got something I didn't, you know she loves you now you've got to decide if you love her enough to do something about it."


	21. Chapter 21

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Puppy Love 21/?**

"Laura can I ask you something?" Jean said quietly as they tried to dodge a hyperactive Archie to move the furniture around in James's new study ready for the boys coming back with the stuff from his flat.

"Course you can, where does he want this table for the printer did he say?" Laura smiled holding up a small chrome table as Jean pointed to the corner beside the large computer desk.

"Set it beside the desk he'll set it all up the way he likes it when he gets here. You know we were talking about you and Robbie? Could you really give up after all this time? Do you still love him?" Jean asked sitting on the reclining chair in the corner of the room picking up Archie and cuddling him gently as Laura slipped onto the desk her legs swinging absentmindedly as she stared at the floor clearly thinking carefully about her decision and the answer to Jean's questions.

"Yes I still love him Jean I don't think I'd ever stop loving him but can I keep waiting? No I don't think I can. There comes a point, one I'm not far off, where you have to face facts. I'm not getting any younger and if I want to have what you and James have I need to get a move on." She replied finally laughing at the way Archie had sat up on Jean's knee and was staring at her his head tilting with each statement as if he was really listening and taking in everything she said. "Isn't that right Archie? Eventually a girl has to start thinking about herself."

"You know he loves you too don't you? Maybe if you told him you've got to the stage where you need things to change it would make a difference." Jean sighed the sad shake of Laura's head making her wish that she hadn't waited so long to suggest to James that they step in and hopewith all her head that he was having some luck talking to Robbie.

"Robbie will you lift your end I can't get this out and into the van on my own!" James shouted after a few minutes of frustration as they tried to get the fridge out of the kitchen and he realised Robbie wasn't actually paying attention to what they were doing and was instead standing staring into space. "Stand it back up again and tell me what you're thinking or we're goung to get damn all done today."

"What are we doing heart to hearts now James? We're not a couple of middle aged women man." Robbie sighed helping James to straighten the fridge up again.

"No but you are no use if all you can do is stand around like a love sick teenager." James jibed back keeping the teasing atmosphere going in the hope Robbie would be comfortable enough to tell him what he was thinking about the situation with Laura so they could get on with the move and might actually be finished before nightfall. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel and see how things go? I mean if you get together and it doesn't work out would that not be better than never having tried in the first place? If she really is ready to give up you have nothing to lose."

"If she's ready to walk maybe it's already too late. If I walk back into yours and Jean's place tonight and say "Let's go for it" she might still say "No you're too late"." Robbie replied moving around the kitchen opening and cupboards they're already checked in an action James knew was to avoid looking at him while they talked.

"And if she doesn't? If she says ok let's give it a go you've got what you want, if she really doesn't want to try then at least you'd know where you stand and crap as it would be you'd just have to accept it and move on."

"Yeah maybe. Let's get this moved and get back there and I'll decide before we do. I mean you're probably right but I've had enough of the whole mother's union meeting thing." Robbie sighed turning his attention back to the fridge as James smiled. He was pretty sure he'd got through to his friend this time and that mean it was even more important that they get finished and get home so he could see Laura again. He was sure once Robbie saw her again and was faced with the idea of her moving on with someone else he'd do whatever he had to in order to prevent that happening.


End file.
